


Looking Down the Barrel

by Slydragon666



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: A one shot looking into the thoughts of Akira about how he had looked down the barrel of a gun not once, but twice during the events of persona 5.This is just a free form one shot all from Akira point of view.





	Looking Down the Barrel

It happened not once but twice. Here he was looking down the barrel of a gun. The first was in the court house in the basement in an isolated room where no one would hear a sound or know what happen or even care. The guard lying on the floor with a gunshot wound only a moment ago he had died with a bang from the very gun that was pointing at him now. He looked down the silencer and the barrel to the man at the other end if you call him a man some would call him a monster for what he had done in the past and was going to do. The man, Goro Akechi, had once been called a friend though he had never been able to get too close to him due him distancing himself from him and his team, the Phantom Thieves of Heart. He had always tried to get the man to open up to him a little at a time. He eyed the black barrel still warm from its previous shot only moments ago and it was only inches from his face every detail of the gun noticeable. 

Akechi was a prince detective supposedly but he knew this was a lie to his fame he had killed people to gain this fame and title through mental breakdown he had caused. But one thing was not a lie he wanted to be a hero to be noticed to be cared for. He could see it when he met him at the café all the time and their talks that he had looked forward too. He had learned of his lie early after he slipped up the first time he met them repeating what morgana had said about wanting pancakes, but he had not known about morgana’s secret at the time. That was how they figured about his plan to after he had approached them to blackmail them by bugging his phone and listening to his talks with his employer, Shido. Shido was the man behind all the killings and mental break downs pulling Akechi’s strings and had planned to take out the phantom thieves by killing him, Akira, first the leader. 

He looked up at Akechi his face smirking at him as his finger twitched along the trigger. His red eyes boring into his gray eyes daring him and hating him for everything as the tension air tightened. Akechi pulled the trigger back the bullet fired from the gun pushing back at Akechi in recoil, which stood his ground. The bullet didn’t have far to go as it hit Akira in the forehead the force pushing back his black curls and his eyes automatically widening at the shock of the shot through his head. The blood was warm dripping down his face reminding him of his first awakening to his persona Arsene. His vision blurred and darkened around the edges as he watched Akechi pull back his arm as the gun let small wisps of smoke out and took off the silencer and holstered his gun. Akira felt his heavy body slump forward on to the cold metal table and his vision gone now. He listen the static and footsteps as Akechi left the room and went down the hallway to report his mission complete. 

The room faded back to reality as he sat up dazed knowing his cognitive self was now dead that just as easily could have been him if they had messed up or Sae didn’t trust him or they had never found out what happened. He sighed in relief and exhaustion as his body felt still heavy and ache from what had happened and what the corrupt cops had done to him. He relaxed as he waited for Sae to return to help him leave. 

 

The Second time he was looking down the barrel of a gun. They had all come to know a lot more about Akechi and his motives for all he had done. To him it made a lot more sense for his character. The crazy and heroic sides were always there just an internal conflict never able to prove his justice. Akira stared at Akechi dressed now in his black and dark blue stripped suit with a black helmet broken on his head. He looked so tired from all he had done, but determined to make this last moment count for something to redeem all his actions not for forgiveness or glory or pity. But to help his friends that he wrong so bad that he regret for rest of his life now. He had listened to Akechi yell out his arguments, his side of the story, and all his feels towards him. The jealously and the hate had left him after they argued back and won against him to make him see their point of view that they truly cared about him.

His motive was not ungrounded with Shido being his father having left his mother and destroyed her and his lives. His mom passing and being an orphan growing up with the adults treating him like that must not have been easy to take. Wanting to destroy Shido life just as much as he had his was understandable. But killing him was not the answer; making him confess and destroy his reputation would be more than enough to put him in jail. He thought of that woman he tried to help if she might have been in the same position as Akechi’s mom had been being controlled and used by Shido. 

His jealously was not needed he had done so much without them. He was stronger than all of them combined. He was a great detective smart and cunning. He was handsome and everyone loved him. He didn’t have any reason to be jealous of him. He may have friends but they were his friends too even if he didn’t realize it until now. They may have not totally known him they had been willing to still accept him and help him in his time of need. They truly cared about him. He may have a family but they didn’t truly care about him having sent him away like his friends and he did. So he had nothing to be jealous about there either. He was glad he had at least understood that now. 

Akira standing in front of that same gun he had only just escaped last time by luck. The only difference this time was he didn’t have the silencer on there was no need to hide the sound or fact he would shot him in front of his friends. He glanced over at the cognitive Akechi smirking in victory at winning as he held his identical gun aloof, but he was not the same as the real Akechi who had more depth and feeling and experience that his cognitive self and hell of a lot more smarter. He was not a tool like Shido thought he was and would not bend anymore. 

Akira’s gray eyes scanned the gun’s barrel down to Akechi and up to his red eyes they held a long stare. They didn’t hold the same jealousy or hate they had the first time, but now understanding, determination, and understanding and a little sadness. He watched stunned as Akechi whipped his arm up to their right to hit the button to the emergency door that began to rise immediately and flashing red lights and alarms went off all around them. They could see the cognitive Akechi immediately turn on Akechi ready to shot him and shadows gathering to attack him. The door finally stopped rising locked, he began to bang on it and try to look for a way to open it to help his friend. The shots rang out beyond the wall and Akechi reached his ears before only silence on the other side and Futuba confirming his fears. He promised to him that he would make his wish come true no matter what and he would not forget his friend sacrificed for them to succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in a couple of years. I have lots of ideas for story right now. But I wanted to at least get warmed up first with a little practice first. Let me know what you think and any advise is welcomed.


End file.
